Avery San Chan Onee Sama!
by YatogamiFAN
Summary: Avery was your average teenage girl, immersing herself in both popular and unknown anime throughout her life. She came to love the stuff, but apparently she loved it a little too much? With this in mind she was sent to her most favorite anime, One Piece! Now, she joins their crew and fulfills the task of her journey, asked none other than by her one and only god, Oda-Sama!
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, are you gonna get up anytime soon? Its already past noon and I thought you wanted to get ready for that Cosplayers' convention or whatever." Vivine scoffed, shaking a lump of flesh beneath thick, black covers. A growl emitted from the lump, and soon enough a grumpy face emerged from the covers. Black, scowling eyes stared at Vivine from the shadows of the blanket, discontent with the way she had been awoken. Pushing the covers away, a pale body dressed in a white tank top and spotted underwear stretched herself out on the small twin bed, its short, purple hair going off in every direction. As she finished stretching her arms upward she began to gnaw on her pierced lower lip, one evenly placed at each side. She stared up at Vivine, clearly ticked before glancing at the clock. 12:37pm…

"Shiat" she spoke, bending the word so she could use it without it being identified as a cuss word.

Vivine sighed,"Youno, if you don't hurry and get your ass up, you're gonna be late for your Cosplay thing."

"Its called an Anime Convention, and I know that already." She spoke as it rubbed its face with frustration.

"THEN. GET. UP."

"Sheesh"

She glared at her older sister before finally raising from her comfy bed of cloud. She waltzed lazily over to her closet, folding back the wooden doors as she sleepily gazed inside. She found a Styrofoam head, and on top her Edward Elric cosplayer's wig. She gently picked it off the shelf throwing the Styrofoam head off into her piles of garbage and clothing that made up her room. She put the wig on, straightening it out and sticking small strands of her hair back under. Though her hair was short, like, **boy** short, it still got out of control every once in a while. She picked out the red jacket and leather shirt and pants to go with it, gathering the things on her arm. She turned around and grabbed a small box, about the size of her palm from a shelf on her bedroom wall. She began to pick her way out of her small, purple room before noticing she had forgot the pocket watch and gloves. Going back, she found the gloves on her nightstand by her bed, but the pocket watch was nowhere to be found.

"Ey, Vivine." She turned and barked at her sister.

Currently Vivine was trying to make an escape from the girl's messy bedroom, but was caught off guard as a clothes hangar somehow managed itself around her ankle. She picked up her foot to shake it off, only to fall into a pile of dirty laundry.

"What. Do. You. Want." She said darkly, pissed that her younger sister had never even bothered to clean up her own mess.

"Have you seen a pocket watch around?"

Still resting in the pile of clothes, Vivine, blew away a strand of her long blue hair, glancing at the white ceiling as she did so.

"The one the dog was chewing up?"

She stared blankly at her sister before rushing out of the room, feet pounding against the dusty carpet throughout the house.

"BUUUUSTER!" She snarled, hunting down the one who could only be the possible one. As she flung a door open from the hallway, she found a yellow lab, innocently looking up at her. She almost would've spared the poor thing a beating before she found a chunk of plastic chain laying in front of him. Walking into the room, she found bits of grey plastic scattered throughout the whole room, mingled with the creamy colored carpet. Then she found a larger chunk, the Fullmetal Alchemist's Military signature clearly imprinted on it.

"YOU SON OF A…"

Vivine had finally managed to get up from the pile of stinky clothes and twist the hangar off of her ankle. As she brushed off her (what she thought was) cute outfit, she glanced at the door before making her way out and glancing down the hallway. A blur of yellow fur ran from room to room, as bits of grey plastic flew after it. Vivine only walked back into the room, skeptical of what would become of her. Pushing up her rectangular framed glasses, she finally decided that today was not going to be the day that dog died.

"AVERY"

All barking and shouting stopped at once.

'Avery' emerged from around the corner of the hallway, round green eyes glowing from the dim light that emitted from their old hallway light.

"Hai?" she asked questioningly at her sis. Vivine rarely used her first name, as strange as it was. She always called her by her middle name or just said "sis".

Vivine huffed, pulling out car keys from her pocket.

"Let's just go already and get this over with." Vivine half-heartedly spoke, spinning the keys on her index finger.

"Well", Avery puckered her lips," I guess I can change in the car."

"Good"

Hours passed as they drove to the only anime convention in the entire State. Senshi-Con. Alaska's one and only Anime Convention was always brimming with weirdoes. It was Alaska after all. Though there were a few good cosplayers in the crowd, the sloppy, and very _sexual_ cosplayers always outnumbered them. Last year, she had seen a group of full grown gay men. She had nothing against loving the same gender, but the fact that he had dressed up in a tiny mini skirt with laced underwear and a tiny bra covering his nipples, that just made her very _weary_ of people she met in there.

She shuddered at the memory in the backseat as her older sister parked the car.

"We're here, dipwad." She turned to look over the backseat before turning off the car and getting out.

Slamming the door shut, a new expression accompanied her face as she saw all the amazing cosplayers in line to get inside the main building.

"Sugio!" She squealed, both hands clasped around her face.

"Oh, whatever, nerd." Her sister snarled.

Although her older sister could be a brat, Avery knew that deep down inside Vivine actually enjoyed the stuff. Countless nights she would catch her sister watching Black Butler or Kuroko no Basket at 4AM in the morning.

Avery just smiled with the knowledge stored in her head. Skipping to the back of the line, already eyes were on her, watching the famous (and short) Edward Elric make his way to the line. Her sister Vivine followed closely behind, feeling a twinge of regret as she missed her chance to cosplay (but maybe she'll get lucky and get to see a hot cosplay of her Sebasty~).

An hour passed after waiting in line. A few compliments were passed around at how good Avery's cosplay was, and a few other compliments on how Vivine almost looked like Vivi from One Piece.

Once inside, Avery took a glance at the vendors and took off running with money in hand. Vivine just watched in silence as she made her way over, squinting, and mouth slightly open as she watched Avery pile things upon things in her arms. An Attack on Titan backpack, yaoi manga of Zoro and Sanji (it was her OTP), and body pillow of Luffy accompanied her pile. She couldn't help it. Her top five favorite anime DID include AOT,OP,FMA, Noragami, and Durarara. She stuffed her things inside her new AOT backpack, leaving herself to carry around body pillow Luffy. Vivine followed suit, and took a glance at the vendor's booth Avery had just been at. She gazed at what she thought was a blank body pillow until flipping it over to reveal a very seductive looking Sebastian. His pants were slight undone and the front of his shirt was wide open, revealing his toned pectorals and stomach.

"Oh my globs" She whispered.

She quietly slid the money over to the vendor. He didn't bother to ask about her behavior, but instead accepted the money and watched her take the pillow away. He just laughed to himself as he watched the girl go, intensive eyes watching her blue hair fade into the crowd.

"Now where's her sister?" He thought to himself.

 **Hellooo there! Did it catch your eye? Did you read all this way? Weeeell, if you did, please let me know how much you liked it so far! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry that it took me so long to write the second chapter! I kinda forgot about this for a week or so, then I went on a fishing trip, and then our baby chicks hatched. Sooooo, yeah, sorry! I'll try and upload a chapter a week or so from now on. Anyway enjoy~!**

Chapter 2

The mysterious man glanced down at the picture of Vivine, the higher-ups telling him that this was Avery's older sister. Though nobody in their organization was able to snap a picture of the younger sister since she was always so bouncy and energetic. In fact, most people that have tried to get a picture of her said "She literally never stops MOVING."

The man scratched his head thoughtfully, trying his best to think of anyone who looked similar to Vivine. No one.

He just sighed and went back to his business. After all, it wasn't worth it. She would turn up one way or another in this convention. Intel was that she did love this stuff, which is why she doesn't belong to this world.

"She loves the other world _too_ much," he thought," Which is exactly why were getting rid of her."

"Ummm, excuse me?"

The man paused his thinking and looked up at a Edward Elric cosplayer.

"I just realized that you have some One Piece plushies." It was the person from before, who had literally paid him over $200 for the most random anime things. The person's voice before him both sounded like a male's and female's. The body also looked it could be either gender, and for a second he almost thought that surely this being was transgender.

"Oh yes, sorry for spacing off." The man scratched his head and gave a shy smile.

"Do you think, I could get the monster trio?" The person pointed at the shelf above him where a Sanji, Zoro, and most of all, Luffy plushy sat.

"S-sure. I'll give you a discount because you've bought so much stuff, and might I say your cosplay is on point!"

"Ohmygosh, really?! Thank you so much!" She gasped, twirling to emphasize her excitement.

"Oi, Avery, what are you doing now?" Vivine came stumbling out of a large crowd of fangirls, Sebastian body pillow still in hand.

"Oh, I was just getting some plushies?" Avery answered, scratching her head in embarrassment.

The man couldn't help himself.

"Are you two sisters by chance?" He waited for an answer, patiently tapping his fingers on his booth's table.

"Yeah, what about it?" came the reply.

The man's eyebrows twitched once as his cold grey eyes focused on Avery.

"I see. I was just curious, nothing more." The man waved his hand in front of his face to dismiss any dark intentions.

Vivine stared at him before dismissing herself.

"Hey! I still got to get my plushies, hold up Vivine!" Avery called after snatching the monster trio up.

After they became lost in the crowd, Vivine turned on her younger sister.

"Did you think there was anything suspicious about that dude? He was definitely staring at you, and not in a good way."

"Meh, maybe he was spacing off." Avery held her chin, looking at the ceiling.

Vivine just glared at her sister before dismissing herself again with a sigh. She strode off back into the crowd, leaving the Edward Elric behind.

Avery huffed before crossing her arms and marching her way over to the bathrooms.

Though she didn't notice it, she had a small shadow following her. She found the bathrooms with ease and walked inside to find the bathroom completely empty.

"Umm, that's a little weird." She said to herself, scratching the back of her head in confusion.

"Oneeeee-"

"Hm?"

"CHAAAN"

Avery turned around just in time to see a small girl with black, straight cut hair. A large knife that was very not fake barely glided past her stomach as she dodged to the side. Recomposing herself, she watched as the little girl with the knife stopped and realized she had missed her target. Her large grey, innocent eyes looked up at Avery.

"Why won't you just go?"

Avery didn't know what in the fuck this girl was talking about. All she knew is that she needed to call the police. She began to reach into her new AOT backpack before she realized the strap had been cut. She turned around to find the girl behind her, a large toothless grin spreading across her pale face.

"Sorry, but we can't have any of that." She whispered, her black bangs covering most of her eyes.

"H-how did you." Avery began.

"Go" The little girl lurched forward, knife positioned to stab.

"To" She was now in midair, the knife glinting in the florescent bathroom lights.

"Heaven" That was one word Avery did not expect.

She felt a sharp pain enter her shoulder. She screeched out in pain, but heard nothing. After the white pain that had covered her eyes dissipated, she saw her backpack laying on the bathroom floor and weakly crawled her way over, hugging it close to her chest.

"Oops, sorry," The little girl grinned," I was either suppose to stab you in the head or heart, but I kinda missed."

The girl walked over to where Avery lay curled around her backpack, and pulled out the knife ever so slowly. Avery shrieked again, but still heard nothing.

"Looks like only half of you is in the other world. I never knew something like that could happen." She grinned before licking the knife, the red blood spreading over her tongue.

"Make sure you say 'hi' to kamisama, oh, and ask for an explanation too, because I don't feel like telling you." The girl gave one last grin before stabbing the blade right into Avery's head. The blood spread far and wide on the white tile floors, emitting from the new corpse. The girl took the blade out, and the body disappeared in a blinding flash of white light.

The girl huffed before shoving the knife into herself, right at the heart.

"I suppose I should get back home then, since Gunter is done with me." She too disappeared in a blinding flash of light, leaving only the pools of blood behind for a poor soul to discover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short, just seemed like a good stopping point. I'll try and update again sometime this week, but no promises. Also thank you guys for all your support, love you guys!**

Avery didn't know what happened. A moment ago she was curled around her backpack, nearly on the verge of tears as she felt the blade of the knife slide out of her shoulder and into her skull. Now she was laying elsewhere, her backpack still beside her. She slowly opened her eyes, and for a second, she thought everything had been a dream. She blinked once, then twice. All that lay before her was pure white. She sat up now, looking around as she did so. Nothing. It was just all white as far as she could tell.

"Ooooi!"

She turned and looked upward to see a shadow looming overhead. It landed beside her, its white wings folding behind it.

It was an angel. A real fucking angel. What. In. The. Fuck. He was a blonde and wore a white robe around his body.

"Im Tsukino, your guardian angel. I'm here to take you to your Kamisama!"

"My Kamisama?" Avery deadpanned.

"Well sure! Everyone believes in their own god. Some believe in Jesus, other's Satan, but you're different! Only a few thousand people believe in this god."

"Don't tell me."

"That's right!"

"Oda-Samaaaa?" Avery screeched, hands clasped around her face.

"Yep" The angel confirmed, nodding his head. "Follow me."

He took a few steps ahead before a silver gate appeared in front of him. He gently pushed it open and with a great sigh the gate swung inward.

Avery stood beside him, her mouth agape as she stared in disbelief.

"Wait,wait,wait." Avery paused before going inside.

"I'm dead, correct?"

The angel hummed a tune she had never heard before.

"Nope"

"Huh?" Avery deadpanned.

"You were stabbed by Saika and killed by it…"

"OHMYGOSHISITLIKETHESWORDINDURARARA!?"Avery squealed.

"Actually it is, but this one is different. Once you are dealt with a seemingly deadly blow, you are transported here where you meet your god."

Well, hold on, do you know why I was transported here?" Avery asked, suspicious about what was going on.

"Well, I can already tell from the personality of your soul. You love the anime world too much, more than your own." The angel spoke in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I-I love the anime world too much?" She asked.

"Yep, and so Saika did you a favor by sending you here." Tsukino spoke.

"Hmm, but I'm really going to miss Vivine and Buster…" She trailed off, glancing at her little Edward Elric boots.

"I'm sure you will, most people do, but the thing is, once you complete what you were sent there to do in the first place, you get teleported back!" The angel spoke, thrusting his arms out for emphasis.

"Oh ok then, but can't I say goodbye…" She began.

"Nope! We can't have none of that!" The angel began. "Let's take you to see Oda-Sama now!" He began to push Avery into the white abyss, and soon she found herself on another expanse of white. She sluggishly got up and sat on her ass, glancing around the room before she saw Oda-Sama, sitting quietly on a golden throne.

"She's the one I've been looking for. Good job Gunther." Was all he said before swiping his finger. Time and space seemed to bend around Avery before she found herself falling, the air around her ripping off her golden-haired wig. She began to scream and thrash in the air before a large expanse of water came into view.

 _The ocean?_

She dove in, kicking off her boots, socks, and jacket as she did so. She swam to the surface, gasping for breath before the sound of music invaded her ears. She brought her arms out of the water to rub her eyes, and once open she saw the Thousand Sunny coming straight for her.

 _Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your support, you guys are amazing. I'm sorry that this took so long to do (I'm sorry, I really don't have an excuse.)**

Chapter 4

The Straw Hat's ship was as lively as ever. Brook had to decided to come out onto the deck to play one his songs while getting ready for night watch. After the music left the instrument and drifted off into the air, the deck became lively as the Straw Hats came out to play and dance. The sun went down further and further, but the Straw Hats continued on. Zoro kept chugging barrel after barrel of beer, Sanji continued making whatever the ladies requested, Chopper had stuck chopsticks up his nose and was currently dancing, Robin Chuckled, Nami reminded Zoro of the debt he owed her, Franky did his signature move (SUPER!), Luffy danced with Chopper, Usopp sand his song of Sniper Island, and Brook continued to play his violin. All seemed like another normal night for the Straw Hats.

Meanwhile Avery was having trouble keeping afloat. The water pulled at her sopping clothes and she wasn't exactly the best swimmer. As the Thousand Sunny rolled by, larger waves started coming her way. She began to thrash in the surf, trying her best to stay above the surface. A tidal wave rolled her way, taking her under. She squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her hands around her mouth to keep her remaining breath in. She began to tumble under the water from the force of the wave. She stayed under for a while, dazed and shocked.

 _Is this real or just a dream?_

She resurfaced, spewing water as she began to thrash again.

"What the hell's making all that noise?" Usopp moaned, stopping his singing to go to the edge of the deck. He peered into the dark waters, seeing something splash frantically by the ship.

"Ooh, what's that?" Luffy leaped beside him, landing on the railing with ease.

"I don't know, maybe…" He stopped midsentence as he saw what Luffy was doing.

Luffy threw his arm back and whipped it forward. His arm stretched down to the thrashing figure, grabbed it, and began to pull back. The creature was lighter than he expected and came back with ease. The sopping wet figure landed with a _splat_ on the deck of the ship. Everyone started to gather around it. The first to go up to it was Luffy. He soon found out that it was human. _It_ appeared to have short purple hair, which was gracefully plastered along _its_ face. Luffy squatted down beside it and began to poke it, but the human gave no response.

"Looks like he passed out." Zoro mumbled. He turned to walk away, letting the ship's doctor rush in past him.

"Let me see… We need to take him to the infirmary. I'll make sure to heal any wounds he may have." Chopper exclaimed.

"Yosh!" Luffy took his hat from behind his back and placed it on top of his head. ,"I wanna find out more about this person!"

Avery awoke to staring at a wooden ceiling. She turned her head to look around, but from her perspective she only saw more wooden walls. They groaned and creaked, and she soon found out that she could hear waves hitting up against something. She abruptly sat up, only to find something heavy in her lap. She looked down to find a certain raven-haired boy, head down, snoring away into her lap. The fangirl side of her screamed internally, blushing as hard as anyone could without making their brain explode. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this, so she just sat there, glancing around the small room. She found a port hole behind her and found herself staring outside, watching the waves roll past and the moon's light reflect off of them. In front of her sat Chopper's desk, different herbs of the sort scattered around, but no signs of the doctor himself. After a while of just sitting in the infirmary's bed, she found herself petting Luffy, running her fingers through his silky hair. He didn't seem to mind, only once in a while he gave little groans of pleasure. She continued to do this for god knows how long. She would take turns staring out the port hole or just at the sleeping figure of Luffy. She always thought that, "If someone falls asleep in front of you, it means they trust you." Only until sunshine began to show through the port hole did he begin to stir. He gave a large yawn, moving his arms closer to his body before sitting up in his chair next to the bed. He arched his back and threw his arms behind him, yawning again while stretching. With tired, saggy eyes he glanced around the room to find Avery sitting up, wide awake.

"Ooh! You're awake?" He stood up abruptly, slamming his hands onto the Infirmary's bed.

Avery nodded her head slightly, unsure of what to do at this point, but thank god Luffy was the kind that never stopped doing activities or speaking. He quickly reached for her hand, yanking her quickly out of bed. Avery gave a little squeal in surprise, but followed.

"Oi, everyone! _It_ 's awake!" She gasped in surprise when she found herself on the Thousands Sunny ship.

Then she stopped and thought for a second.

 _Did he just call me_ _ **it**_ _?_

She was trying to retrace what Luffy said when a shadow obscured the sun's light from her eyes. She looked up to see none other than Zoro, lifting a weight as he towered over her. He kept a menacing eye on her, staring her down like a wild dog would at prey. She then found herself staring at her bare feet, uneasiness beginning to set in as she rocked herself back and forth on her toes. But when she took a glance up at Zoro after what felt like an eternity, she saw the cook's foot plant one right in his guts. Zoro slid back on the lawn of the ship, holding his stomach and barely managing a "damn you cook," before promptly face planting onto the ground. The cook only huffed, a cigarette unlit between his lips and he bent down to meet face to face with me.

"Sorry about that, I know he has an ugly ass face, but I didn't think it was that bad. Did it scare you?" He gave a cocky smile as he looked at my face for a response, but before I could respond…

"What the hell did you just say, Curly Brow?!" Zoro stood up, face covered in dirt and grass alike.

"Your face is ugly as hell! Are you sensitive about that shit now? Do you need a Kleenex now, Marimo?!" Sanji shot back.

"Do you wanna go, shitty cook?!"

"Bring it!"

But of course, and as always, Nami comes in, and beats the crap out of the two before things get ugly.

Now she bent over me ('ey, I'm only five feet tall) and patted me on the head. I glanced up at her as she ruffled my purple hair.

"You were out for a couple days, you alright?" She asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Umm, yeah, I think so…" I should've known better.

"Good because its gonna cost yah." I'm pretty sure my face just fell and landed on the deck.

"O-oi, Nami, let's just leave her be for a while, okay? When we find her parents, you can tell them, okay?" Ussop suggested.

"Okay!" was all Nami said before her eyes turned to berris.

"Oi, your eyes." Ussop pointed out.

"So," Zoro held his head where a lump formed ,"What's your name and where did you come from?"

This was the part I had feared. The question. What was I going to tell them? That I came from a planet called Earth? That I fell out of the sky? That I had come from a land called Alaska? That Oda-sama had sent me here?

"My name is Avery, and your god has sent me here to help you." I responded.


End file.
